Truth or Dare?
by mairavelia
Summary: Ini adalah permainan simple terfavorit sepanjang masa. Pilihan yang kau punya hanya dua; menanggung malu karena membongkar rahasiamu dan/atau menanggung malu karena tantangan temanmu. "Truth or Dare?" / "Dare!" / "Gue tantang lo jadi pengantin gue sepuluh tahun lagi!" / "Ini kayak ajang pencarian jodoh." EXO Fanfiction. Official Couple(s), Warning Inside! DLDR!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : **All characters are belongs to God, their parents, their agency, and themselves. But this fic is belong to me

**Length : **Chaptered

**Rating : **T+

**Warning(s) : **Boys love, -maybe- typo(s), bahasa non-baku, AU, agak gajelas, **bahasa gaul**, dirty talk, etc.

**Cast : **All EXO members

**Pairs : **All Official Couple(s)

* * *

**.**

**Truth or Dare? © Mai Ravelia**

**.**

**Don't Like? Don't Read! I've warned you!**

**.**

**Enjoy!**

**.**

* * *

**Note : **Bisa dibilang, ini adalah fic 'senang-senang' lol. Dan, NO BASH. Di fic ini saya gak bermaksud nge-BASH siapapun. Remember : _Just for fun, okay? :D_

_._

* * *

**Truth or Dare**

Ini adalah permainan _simple _terfavorit sepanjang masa. Pilihan yang kau punya hanya dua; menanggung malu karena membongkar rahasiamu dan/atau menanggung malu karena tantangan temanmu. "Truth or Dare?" / "Dare!" / "Gue tantang lo jadi pengantin gue sepuluh tahun lagi!"

* * *

Wu Yi Fan, atau sang empu lebih suka dipanggil dengan sebutan Kris—walau dilihat dari segi manapun, nama panggilan itu sama sekali _gak nyambung _dengan nama aslinya—adalah pemuda super tinggi dengan wajah super tampan yang agak _bitchy, _berusia 18 tahun (beberapa orang tidak percaya akan hal ini karena wajahnya yang sedikit mengalami _pemborosan)_ terlihat sedang berjalan sedikit tergesa-gesa sembari menggenggam _smartphone _di tangan kanannya. Ia tak menghiraukan tatapan beberapa pasang mata di sekitarnya. Mungkin memandangnya aneh? Mungkin kagum? Atau ada yang mempelototi restletingnya yang kebuka? Oh. Biarlah. Kris tidak mau repot-repot mengeceknya. Kalau memang benar resletingnya terbuka, biarkan saja. Toh, kalau ada yang tidak sengaja melihatnya, anggap saja Kris sedang beramal.

Tanpa mengurangi frekuensi kecepatan langkahnya, Kris akhirnya sampai pada sebuah pintu kayu yang berlapis cat kelabu. Dengan papan kayu yang tergantung tak berdaya di atasnya, bertuliskan huruf hangul nan apik berwarna hitam. Jika diterjemahkan dalam Bahasa Indonesia, kira-kira tulisan itu berbunyi 'Ruang OSIS'.

Yah, seharusnya kalian tidak perlu kaget dan syok ketika tahu bahwa Kris adalah ketua OSIS. Tampan, tinggi, pintar, berwibawa, fasih berbahasa asing, (mantan) kapten basket, dan tentunya mempunyai dompet yang tebal. Tentu hanya orang yang tidak satu sekolah dengannya lah yang tidak memilihnya sebagai ketua OSIS.

Jadwal hari ini adalah _class meeting. _Dikarenakan ulangan akhir semester sudah terlalui, maka murid-murid di sekolah hanya perlu santai dan harap-harap cemas dengan rapor yang akan dibagikan usai _class meeting._

Kris langsung menuju ke ruang OSIS ketika mendapatkan _e-mail _dari salah satu anggotanya, untuk merapatkan hal-hal apa saja yang perlu disiapkan untuk penutupan _class meeting _besok. Semua anggota sudah hadir, dan tinggal menunggu kedatangan Kris.

Namun—

—dihadapannya kini terdapat wajah-wajah kriminal yang sudah sangat familiar di mata Kris. Ditambah dengan tingkah-tingkah absurd mereka yang membuat Kris merasa bertambah tua.

* * *

.

"Halo, Ma? Iya, Mah. Aku pulang sebentar lagi. Iya, aku sekarang lagi sama temen-temenku—"

"Aduh—duh, Luhan-hyung! Matiin dong, rokoknya! Asepnya bau tauk! Eh iya, iya! Ampun, hyung! Jangan bakar diriku dengan korekmu itu!"

"BERISIK JONGDAE! Eh? Enggak mah! Enggak! Itu temen Luhan. Jangan di dengerin, Mah! Sumpah Luhan gak ngerokok! Hirup asepnya aja aku udah _bengek."_

"Aku takut. Luhan-hyung ngancem aku~"

"_Kampret _lu—ENGGAK MAH! Aku ngatain temen aku! Bukan ngatain Mamah! T_T"

* * *

.

"Duduk yang tegap, Kyung! Nah, iya begitu. Eeeh! Jangan dilipet kakinya! Duduk biasa aja! Kalo bisa agak _ngangkang. _Biar keliatan cowok, gitu."

"Seperti ini, hyung?"

"Nah! Iya begitu. Nah sekarang kamu merem."

"Kenapa harus merem, hyung?"

"Udah merem aja! Aku mau ngajarin kamu pake _eyeliner."_

_"_E-_eyeliner? _T-tapi..."

"Gak ada tapi-tapian! Nah, sekarang coba pandangan kamu normal aja, kayak biasa—EEH GAK USAH MELOTOT GITU DONG! KALO GAK MAU BILANG AJA!"

"Tapi emang mataku besar begini, hyung..."

* * *

.

"Lay..."

"..."

"Lay..."

"..."

"Lay, _please."_

"Apa, hyung?"

"Pijetin pinggang aku lagi."

"Lah, barusan udah kan."

"Kambuh lagi sakitnya."

"Kurasa kau mengalami penuaan dini, hyung. Masih muda sudah encok."

"Iya, kali. Biarlah. Toh nanti pulang sekolah aku langsung ke Amerika."

"Mau ngapain, hyung? Pedekate sama Obama?"

"Engga lah. Aku mau operasi pinggang aku disana. Biar gak sakit lagi. Nanti temenin aku ambil duit dulu ya?"

"..."

"Lay?"

"..."

"Lay? Kok diem?"

"..."

"Aku salah ngomong ya?"

* * *

.

"Tuh, tuh peratiin."

"Iya ini gue lagi peratiin."

"Kulit putih bersih, cek! Pipi _chubby, _cek! Rambut hitam-kemerahan, cek!"

"Bener-bener mirip."

"Nah sekarang tinggal nambahin kekurangannya aja."

"Lah, kan udah mirip? Ngapain ditambahin lagi?

"Oh Sehun, Minseok-hyung kan cowok! Mau gimana pun miripnya tetep aja beda _gender _sama Sohee-sunbae!"

"Oh iya, ya."

"Nah, sekarang kita bayangin rambut Minseok-hyung panjang."

"Sepanjang apa, Kai?"

"Hmm, kira-kira sepinggang. Rambutnya bergelombang dan berkilau gitu deh. Kayak Raisa."

"Hmm. Oke, oke. Trus? Eh, btw Raisa siapa?"

"Gatau, gue asal nyebut. Nah trus dadanya Minseok-hyung membesar~"

"Besar~ besar~ sebesar?"

"Sebesar milik Sohee-sunbae lah! 36 D."

"Wow. Kok lu bisa tau?"

"Heh. Jangan remehin gue, Hun!"

"Keren keren."

"Trus Minseok-hyung pake rok pendek 10cm diatas lutut, memperlihatkan kaki jenjangnya~"

"Ckck. Kalo kayak gitu kayak kembar identik mereka."

"Kalian ngapain sih?"

"Tao-hyung, gak usah ikutan ya. Ini urusan orang dewasa."

"Lah tapi kan kalian lebih muda daripada aku?"

"Tapi kan kau _childish _banget."

"Kai, tadi kau ngomong apa?"

"Aah~ gapapa Tao-hyung. Tadi ada cicak terbang."

"Hah? Mana? Mana?"

"Itu tuh! Di sono!"

"Manaaaa?"

"Akhirnya dia pergi juga. Oke, Hun! Kita lanjut—"

"LANJUT APA, HAH? LANJUT NGEBAYANGIN GUE JADI CEWEK? LO BERDUA NGOMONGIN GUE YA? IYA KAN? GUE JADIIN BAKPAO RASA KOPI SUSU BARU TAU RASA LO BEDUA—"

* * *

.

"Kris-ge! Kris-ge!"

"Apa, Tao?"

"Kris-ge ngapain di depan pintu? Kok gak masuk aja?"

"Eh iya, itu—"

"Oh iya, gege liat ada cicak terbang ga?"

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Hah?"

* * *

.

"Mah, dengerin penjelasan aku dulu—"

"Woy, Han! Pake baju yang bener dong! Kutang lu kemana-mana nih!"

"Anjir Chanyeol—Suer mah! Luhan pake baju rapi! Pake kutang jugaa! Kutangnya gak aku lepas—"

"Aah~ Luhan-hyung~ _harder! Faster!"_

"Maaah! Aku gak berbuat asusila di sekolah Mah! SUMPAH LUHAN MASIH PERJAKA! Jangan ditutup dulu telponnya—MAMAAHHH! TTTT_TTTT"

"WAHAHAHA! Kerja bagus, _bro!"_

* * *

.

Mendadak darah Kris terasa mendidih di ubun-ubun. Manusia-manusia hina itu telah mengacak-acak tempat kerjanya yang nyaman, dingin, dan asri. Menjadi tidak nyaman, panas, dan tidak asri. Belum lagi tentang lelucon 'cicak terbang' yang secara tak langsung membuatnya seperti orang idiot—mencari keberadaan cicak tersebut.

"EHEM."

Kris hanya berdehem, layaknya orang yang merasa tenggorokannya gatal. Namun—

Mendadak hening.

Sungguh, _The Power of Duizhang!_

Teman-temannya merasa kaget melihat Kris-dengan-aura-yakuza-disekitarnya. Tidak ada yang menyadari kehadiran Kris sebelumnya, kecuali Tao, tentu saja.

Kedua mata Kris langsung tertuju pada ketua pelaksanaan _class meeting, _yang memilih memasang ekspresi favoritnya—senyum-selebar-mungkin.

"Jadi, Park Chanyeol, apakah ini yang kau maksud dengan rapat-untuk-persiapan-penutupan-_class-meeting-_besok, hm?"

Sebenarnya, di saat-saat tertentu, nada suara Kris sekarang terdengar sebagai mimpi buruk bagi setiap bawahannya. Namun, memang dasar Chanyeol itu _bebal _dan _gak peka, _si jangkung kedua itu tidak menangkap nada kesal dengan bonus aura hitam Kris.

Chanyeol menghampiri sang ketua OSIS dan _menabok_nya dengan tenaga super.

BUG!

"Oh, _c'mon Duizhang!" _katanya sok asik._ "_Wajah tampanmu bisa jerawatan kalo yang dipikiranmu hanya pelajaran, rapat, dan kerja!"

"Tapi—"

"Hush," sela Chanyeol. Kemudian ia menarik Kris ke singgasananya, yaitu kursi putar milik ketua OSIS, kemudian memaksanya duduk. "Kalau soal penutupan _class meeting, _tidak perlu terlalu khawatir! Sejak jaman nenekku masih perawan, sistem sekolah ini masih sama! Yaitu memakai konsep yang sama dari tahun ke tahun untuk pembukaan dan penutupan _class meeting. _Yang membedakan hanyalah isi dari _class meeting _itu sendiri, yang diharuskan berbeda dari tahun-tahun sebelumnya. Benar kan?"

"Memangnya sekolah ini sudah ada sejak nenek lo masih perawan?"

"Gak tau. Peduli amat."

Kris terdiam. Kalau dipikir ulang, perkataan Chanyeol tadi ada benarnya juga. Memang sudah seharusnya ia tidak perlu terlalu memusingkan untuk acara _closing _besok. Semuanya sudah diatur saat pertama kali rapat.

"Lagipula," Chanyeol menambahkan. "Memangnya kau tidak rindu bermain dengan kita semua, hm?"

Kris menatap satu-persatu wajah para sahabatnya. Yah, meski muka mereka kriminal dan mencurigakan, tetapi mereka adalah sahabat-sahabatnya. Jika mereka sudah berkumpul, ada-ada saja tingkah aneh dan konyolnya. Karena saking anehnya, Kris menamai perkumpulan mereka sebagai "Alien of EXO". Alien dari planet lain. Diambil dari kata "EXO Planet" yang artinya planet jauh tak bernama dan tak teridentifikasi. Karena kepanjangan, salah satu sahabatnya, Suho, mengganti namanya dengan "EXO".

Karena itulah, Kris dianggap sebagai ketua geng, dan Suho wakilnya.

Sebagian dari mereka adalah anggota OSIS, sebagian lagi tidak. Di pojok sana, terlihat Minseok, pemuda yang paling tua namun berwajah paling muda sedang melemaskan jari-jari tangannya setelah menghajar dua 'hama' yang terkapar di sudut ruangan. Sekelas dengan Kris, kelas 3-A, namun ia bukan anggota OSIS. Ia tidak tertarik akan hal itu. Punya pipi _chubby _dan sangat mirip dengan salah satu alumni yang sekarang sukses menjadi artis, Sohee namanya.

"Jadi, kita mau ngapain disini?" Tanya Kris. Akhirnya dia mengalah. Dia pikir, tak ada salahnya juga menghabiskan waktu bersama teman-teman seperjuangannya.

"Main _Truth or Dare!"_

Semua orang menengok ke Luhan. Yang sedari tadi menekuk wajahnya, masih kesal gara-gara dikerjain.

Luhan, pemuda impor asal China yang merupakan 'sesepuh kedua' setelah Minseok. Kelas 3-B. Menjabat sebagai sekretaris OSIS, jabatan yang seharusnya dipegang oleh cewek cantik nan seksi yang pintar merayu atasannya dengan jurus 'rok-terbelah' dan 'dua-kancing-atas-terbuka'. Namun, wajahnya yang konon membuat wanita cantik manapun mendadak merasa minder membuatnya menjadi sekretaris tetap. Meski sang empu bersikeras mengaku bahwa dia _manly._

_"_Boleh tuh," timpal Suho.

Suho, bernama asli Kim Junmyeon. Kelas 3-A. Berparas tampan, putih, baik hati, tidak sombong, murah senyum, wakil ketua OSIS, tetangganya Siwon Super Junior dan disebut-sebut sebagai konglomerat. Kadang suka di porotin sama teman-temannya dan dia gak bisa ngapa-ngapain, kecuali tersenyum dan sabar. Dijuluki Suho (_Guardian) _Karena sifatnya.

"Itu permainan apa?" tanya Lay.

Semuanya terdiam.

"?"

"Lay? Barusan lu ngomong?"

Lay, bernama asli Zhang Yixing, juga merupakan pemuda asal China. Saudara jauh Luhan. Saking jauhnya naik angkot dulu dua kali bolak-balik. Wajahnya manis, ditambah dengan lesung pipit yang nongol tiap kali dia senyum dan ketawa. Lesung pipitnya juga bolong, dan dalem. Sehingga Chanyeol kadang suka ragu. Itu beneran lesung pipit apa pipinya Lay pernah ke bor. Suaranya juga lembut. Sayangnya, dia jarang ngomong. Agak pendiem, ngomong kalo perlu doang. Keseringan cuma senyum. Dan punya sifat pelupa yang cukup parah. Pernah beberapa kali kasus dia gak ngasih nama di soal ulangannya lantaran dia suka lupa nama sendiri. Dia juga pernah hampir diusir dari rumahnya lantaran ia mengaku pada Kepala Sekolah bahwa dia lupa siapa ibu dan ayahnya ketika baru pindah dari China. Kelas 2-B. Dia awalnya mau jadi anggota OSIS, tapi ditolak mentah-mentah sama Luhan. Penyuka unicorn. Jangan ditanya apa alasannya, dia pasti udah lupa.

"Ituloh Lay-hyung, permainan Jujur atau Tantangan. Kalo dapet giliran, hyung boleh milih jujur atau nerima tantangan," jelas Baekhyun.

"Oh, gitu."

Byun Baekhyun, kelas 2-A. Jabatannya sebagai bendahara OSIS. Sebenarnya dia pintar tapi kelakuannya yang gabisa diajak kompromi. Sangat terobsesi oleh dua hal: SNSD dan _eyeliner. _Ia rela jadi satu-satunya anggota paduan suara cowok demi mendekati Taeyeon-sunbae, salah satu personil SNSD yang kebetulan satu sekolah dengannya, yang terkenal dengan suaranya yang merdu cetar membahana 3 dimensi. Dan _eyeliner. Eyeliner _adalah separuh hidupnya. Tak peduli orang berkata apa, yang penting ia bahagia. Pernah mengalami kasus hampir gak lulus UN SMP lantaran ia memakai _eyeliner _untuk menghitamkan jawaban di LJK. Ketika ditanya apa alasannya, dia menjawab 'Karena memakai pensil 2B sudah terlalu _mainstream.'_

_"_Oke, siapa takut! Semua harus ikut main ya!" Seru Jongdae.

Kim Jongdae, kelas 2-C, kadang suka disapa Chen. Ia sangat menyukai bahasa Cina dan musik sampai mengganti nama panggilannya. Bermuka 11 12 dengan kardus tipi alias kotak. Walaupun begitu, Chen bersikeras tidak mau operasi plastik, karena menurutnya, muka kotaknya ini membawa hoki dan pahala layaknya kotak amal. Punya julukan 'King of Troll' karena kelakuan dan kata-katanya. Punya binatang peliharaan kesayangan bernama 'Bubu', sejenis bebek karet mandi berwarna ungu yang sering dibawa kemana-mana. Chen bilang Bubu juga bisa berfungsi sebagai jimat. Namun, siapa sangka ia juga memiliki suara tinggi nan merdu yang dapat menghanyutkan siapapun yang mendengarnya. Sungguh tak disangka. Tuhan memang Maha Adil.

"Oke, kita main disini ya. Aku punya botol bekas," timpal Chanyeol.

Park Chanyeol, atau Chanyeol, kelas 2-A. Menjabat sebagai Ketua Bidang OSIS. _Soulmate _dan _Partner in-Crime _nya Baekhyun. Dari TK sampai SMA selalu satu sekolah. Selalu tersenyum dimanapun dan kapanpun, serasa hidupnya gak punya beban dan dosa. Chanyeol adalah seseorang yang multitalenta dibalik senyum idiotnya. Dia adalah seorang _rapper, _pintar main drum dan gitar, jago akting, tampan, berwajah imut yang berbanding terbalik dengan suaranya yang seperti om-om, dan sosok tinggi kedua setelah Kris. Kalau Baekhyun terobsesi dengan girlband SNSD dan Taeyeon, maka Chanyeol terobsesi dengan girlband 2NE1 dan salah satu personilnya, Sandara, yang kebetulan adalah guru ekstrakurikuler klub musik. Kadang Chanyeol bisa sangat _manly_, seperti menolong teman-teman wanitanya, kadang ia juga malu-maluin. Seperti misalnya ia kerap kali di tangkap _security _lantaran ia bermain dengan Trolley belanjaan di mall. Chanyeol tanpa malu menaiki trolley tersebut dan sering melindas anak-anak tak berdosa yang kebetulan lewat di depannya. Kalo udah kayak gitu, biasanya teman-teman dan keluarganya gak ada yang mau mengakuinya.

"Apa hukumannya kalau ada yang kalah dalam permainan ini?" Tanya Kyungsoo.

Do Kyungsoo, akrab dipanggil Kyungsoo atau Dio. Kelas 2-B. Bermata bulat besar, bertubuh pendek, bibir tebal, dan punya suara merdu ketiga setelah Chen dan Baekhyun. Satu hal yang akan di ucapkan orang-orang ketika melihatnya adalah "Unyu!" Ya, dia memang unyu sekali, minta dicubit, dikarungin, bungkus, bawa pulang, dan ditaro di kamar buat pajangan. Sering dikira anak SD saking unyunya. Dulu, waktu MOS, Kris pernah bertanya pada Kyungsoo yang lagi clingak-clinguk nyari temen-temen sekelompoknya. "Dek, nyari siapa? Nyari kakaknya ya?" Dengan anteng Kyungsoo jawab "Saya sekolah disini, Kak. Kelas satu." dengan suara berat, menandakan dia sudah akil balig. Kyungsoo juga berjiwa keibuan. Suka bersih-bersih dan pintar memasak. Entah sudah berapa kali Kris berpikir untuk menculik Kyungsoo dan dijadikan babu. Tapi kalo dia lagi kesel kadang suka nabok orang.

"Hmm, setauku permainan ini gak ada istilah menang dan kalah deh, hyung. Kalo soal hukuman, tergantung orang yang yang dapet giliran, dia menganggap gilirannya itu sebuah hukuman atau engga," jelas Tao.

Huang Zi Tao, kelas 1-B, Kung Fu Panda versi nyata. Murid pindahan asal China juga. Bertubuh tinggi, bermuka sangar, berotot, jago wushu tapi takut kalo mandi sendiri. Yah, memang benar jika Tuhan Maha Adil. Dibalik tampang sangarnya, Tao hanyalah bocah kecil yang haus akan perlindungan. Hei, _don't judge book by it's cover, right? _Selain itu, Tao juga sangat polos dan berhati murni. Saking murninya, dia bisa nangis 3 hari 3 malam gara-gara pas dia latihan wushu, gak sengaja nginjek seekor semut sampe tamat riwayatnya. Panutan hidupnya adalah Kris. Menurutnya, Kris adalah sosok yang menawan dan berwibawa. Selain itu, Kris punya aura yang menenangkan sehingga Tao bisa merasa nyaman di dekatnya. Dia juga seorang _rapper._

_"_Nah, ayo kita main sekarang biar gue sama Sehun bisa pulang cepet."

"Yoi, ada fashion show Victoria Secret soalnya."

Kim Jongin, penyuka anime dan manga, terutama yang XXX, sehingga punya panggilan Kai, biar sok-sok _half japanese. _Kelas 1-C. Punya kulit tan (dibaca : hitam) yang merupakan minoritas bagi orang-orang Korea. Berhidung kurang mancung (dibaca : pesek), berbibir tebal dan bermuka seksi. Ya, untungnya dia seksi. Seorang _dancer _handal yang mampu menari pada setiap _genre _musik. Tidak ada yang tidak terpukau ketika melihatnya menggerakan tubuhnya dengan irama yang sesuai. Selain bermuka seksi, ia juga bertubuh seksi dan _sixpack. _Konon katanya, jika ada wanita yang melihat Kai _topless, _maka wanita itu akan hamil dengan sendirinya. Dan ia juga menyukai hal-hal yang berbau XXX (dibaca : por**no) Sebenarnya tidak usah dikasih tau lagi, karena dari mukanya juga sudah ketahuan. Ia juga disebut-sebut sebagai wujud lain dari Eunhyuk Super Junior dan Taemin SHINee, dua anggota boyband yang terkenal. Karena kemampuan menari dan hal-hal XXX. Tetapi tolong abaikan fakta tentang hidung dan kulitnya.

Terakhir adalah Oh Sehoon, atau Sehun. Kelas 1-A. Jika Kai berkulit hitam dan pesek, maka Sehun adalah sebaliknya, berkulit putih dan mancung. Dua-duanya adalah _dancer _yang handal. Selain itu, wajah Sehun juga agak ke barat-baratan, tampan, dan bertubuh tinggi. Ia nyaris sama dengan aktor-aktor Hollywood, namun sungguh disayangkan, ia cadel. Cadel S. Tapi sekarang sudah membaik. Jika ia gugup, maka cadelnya keluar. Contohnya ketika sedang ulangan matematika. Waktu itu Sehun sangat gugup sehingga penyakit cadelnya muncul. Ia menulis namanya sendiri dengan tulisan "Oh Thehoon" yang membuat gurunya menghela nafas sabar. Sudah menjadi rahasia umum jika ia adalah seorang fanboy Miranda Kerr, mantan model Victoria Secret, sebuah merk pakaian dalam ternama, dan juga seorang Beliebers, sebutan untuk fans Justin Bieber. Suatu waktu, ia pernah merasa begitu depresi dan ingin terjun dari atap sekolah bersama Chanyeol lantaran melihat foto cipika-cipiki (sebenernya cuma cipika doang sih) Justin dengan Sandara. Untunglah, Suho bisa menjadi guru spiritual yang baik bagi mereka dan meluruskan kembali ke jalan yang benar. Suho bilang, ia mendapat ilmu spiritual dari tetangganya, siapa lagi kalau bukan Siwon Super Junior. Panutan hidupnya adalah Luhan. Baginya, Luhan adalah sunbae terbaik yang pernah ia temui. Sehun lebih suka melakukan _dance battle _bersama Luhan dibandingkan dengan Kai. Kemampuan menari Luhan memang dibawahnya, namun tidak bisa dianggap remeh.

"_Alright," _suara Kris menginterupsi. "Sekarang silahkan duduk, kawan-kawan."

Kesebelas pemuda lainnya duduk pada sofa melingkar yang ada di ruangan OSIS tersebut. Di tengah-tengah mereka, terdapat meja kayu mahoni dengan sebotol air mineral bekas dengan posisi tidur.

"Siapa yang akan memutar botol ini duluan?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Yang mengajukan ide untuk bermain ini," jawab Suho. "Silahkan, Luhan-hyung."

"Oke!" jawab Luhan dengan wajah berseri-seri. "Siapapun yang mendapat giliran, berhak memilih jujur atau tantangan. Jika memilih jujur, dia harus menjawab pertanyaan apapun dengan sejujur-jujurnya. Singkatnya, tiada dusta diantara kita. Yang berhak memberi pertanyaan pertama adalah orang yang memutar botol. Orang lain boleh memberi pertanyaan, asalkan pertanyaannya berkesinambungan dengan pertanyaan pertama. Jika memilih tantangan, dia harus melakukan apapun tantangan yang diberikan padanya. Yang berhak memberi tantangan adalah orang yang memutar botol, yang lain tidak boleh memberi tantangan. Tapi yang lain boleh mengutarakan setuju/tidak setuju jika tantangannya terlalu berlebihan. Jika tantangannya terlalu berlebihan, maka dianggap gagal. Ada yang mau nanya?"

Tidak ada yang menjawab.

"Oke. _Ready or not, I'm coming~~" _

Tangan mungil Luhan memutar botol dihadapannya. Putarannya lumayan kencang sehingga agak lama untuk berhenti. Untuk sesaat, tidak ada yang berani bernafas.

Dan akhirnya botol itu berhenti.

.

.

.

"Kris," desis Luhan dengan nada mengintimidasi. "_Truth or Dare_?"

Yang bersangkutan sempat mengerutkan kening sebelum menjawab, "Truth."

"Siapa gadis terakhir yang kau cium?"

"Hyuna-_seonsaengnim."_

Hening.

Hening.

Kris dapat merasakan tatapan 'sumpah-demi-apa-lo' dari teman-temannya.

"Hyuna-_seonsaengnim? _Yang katanya pacarnya Hyunseung, anak kelas 2-D?

"Hah? Emang mereka pacaran?"

"Lah lu gimana sih."

"O.O"

"Hyuna..? Itu siapa ya?"

"Ya ampun, Kris."

"Hahahahah, gue mah gak heran haahahahahah."

"Wih kece."

"Woaaah!" Suara berat Chanyeol menginterupsi keributan yang ada. "Guru konseling seksi yang baru saja keluar itu? _Seriously?"_

"Yeah."

"Kok bisa?" pertanyaan Baekhyun kali ini mewakili semua teman-temannya.

"_She's really noisy. _Ia tidak berhenti bicara saat mergokin gue merokok di kelas. _And then, _gue menciumnya dan dia berhenti bicara," jelas Kris sembari memutar-mutar iPod miliknya.

"Dan besoknya dia langsung mengundurkan diri," sambung Jongin sambil terkekeh. "Ah, sayang sekali. Populasi gadis seksi di sekolah ini berkurang."

"Lo nyiumnya gimana? Biasa aja apa _hot _gitu?" tanya Luhan.

"Yah, biasa aja sih. Sempet gue gigit juga bibirnya. Abis gue kesel."

"Hah? Digigit? Emang gak berdarah?"

'Mampus, gue lupa kalo ada Tao,' batin Kris. "Oke, oke _enough! _Sekarang giliran gue."

Kris memutar botol plastik dihadapannya, tidak terlalu kencang, sehingga membuat botol tersebut tidak lama berputar. Kris langsung menyeringai ketika melihat kemana botol itu berhenti. Yang menjadi 'korban' hanya membelalakkan matanya.

"Yeah, karma itu datang cepat atau lambat," ujar Kris. "_So, Truth or Dare?"_

Luhan menekuk wajahnya, "_Truth."_

"Xi Luhan, katakan pada kami, sebuah rahasia terdalammu, yang kau sembunyikan dari kami. Apapun itu."

"Aish, _skak mat," _timpal Kai.

"Boleh, boleh," sambung Baekhyun.

"Eh? Eh? Apa-apaan nih!" seru Luhan gak terima.

"Bukan 'Eh? Eh? Apa-apaan nih!' Kau tentu tidak lupa dengan aturan yang kau ucapkan sendiri kan?" ucap Kris tenang.

"Oh, jadi main rahasia-rahasiaan nih?" pancing Chanyeol.

"Aku—a-aku—aish, sialan kau _duizhang!" _umpat Luhan. Ia memalingkan mukanya, berusaha menyembunyikan semburat merah tipis di pipinya, yang membuat teman-temannya makin gencar tertawa.

"Ayolah, Luhan-ge! Katakan rahasiamu!" Kini giliran Tao bersuara.

"Ok _fine!" _Seru Luhan akhirnya. Ia menghirup udara sedalam-dalamnya, sebelum berbicara. "S-sebenernya..."

"..."

"Sebenernya gue..."

"..."

"G-gue itu..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Gue itu..._gay."_

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

Ini adalah fic pelampiasan rindu saya sama temen-temen seperjuangan saya:') tiap ngumpul pasti ga jauh-jauh dari main ToD. Dan yah—dari situlah saya membuat fic ini:D

See ya on next chapter!

Sign,

Mai

**P.S : Happy New Year 2014!^^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer : **All characters are belongs to God, their parents, their agency, and themselves. But this fic is belong to me

**Length : **Chaptered

**Rating : **T+

**Warning(s) : **Boys love, -maybe- typo(s), bahasa non-baku, AU, agak gajelas, **bahasa gaul**, dirty talk, etc.

**Cast : **All EXO members

**Pairs : **All Official Couple(s)

* * *

**.**

**Truth or Dare? © Mai Ravelia**

**.**

**Don't Like? Don't Read! I've warned you!**

**.**

**Enjoy!**

**.**

* * *

"Gue itu..._gay."_

_"..."_

_"..."_

_"..."_

_"..."_

_"_Oh." Suara Chen memecah keheningan.

"Hah?" Luhan mengedip beberapa kali. "'Oh' doang?"

"Oh itu," Baekhyun.

"Yah, itu mah gue juga tau." Kai.

"Itu doang rahasianya?" Chanyeol

"Gak seru ah," Minseok.

"Wow." Sehun.

"L-luhan-hyung?" Kyungsoo.

"Hm.." Kris.

"Maksudnya...suka cowok gitu?" Lay

"Eeh? Suka sama cowok?" Tao.

"Akhirnya ngaku juga," Suho.

"T-tunggu dulu! Kalian udah pada tau?" Tanya Luhan bingung. Dia tidak menyangka kalau reaksi teman-temannya bakal begitu.

"Yah, hyung. Udah ketauan kali. Dari cara lo nolak cewek mulu. Kalo lo susah trus ditolongin cowok cakep, suka malu-malu kucing gitu," jelas Baekhyun.

"Hehe, uke ya?" tanya Chen.

"Kris-ge, uke itu apa?" tanya Tao sambil narik-narik lengan kemeja Kris.

"Chen, mau gue sumpel mulut lo pake dispenser?" Kris menatap tajam ke arah Chen. Yang jadi tersangka ngebentuk jari-jari tangannya dengan simbol 'damai itu indah' alias '_peace'._

"ENAK AJA! _Manly _gini kok gue," tukas Luhan. Kemudian dia menghela nafas, "_Sorry, _gue gak jujur dari awal. Gue cuma takut kalian jijik sama gue."

Luhan menundukkan kepalanya, malu. Tak lama kemudian Chanyeol menghampirinya dan menabok punggungnya.

BUG!

'Bujug dah.'

"Ye, lebay lo ah. Gak mungkin lah kita jijik sama lo, hyung. Kita ini kan keluarga. Tiap anggota keluarga pasti punya kekurangan, kan? Nah tugas kita itu menerima apa adanya kekurangan itu, ya gak?"

"YOI!" Sahut yang lain.

Luhan nyengir. "_Gomawo."_

"Sama-sama. Nah sekarang putar lagi botolnya~"

Luhan memutar botolnya, dan kini giliran Chanyeol.

"_Truth!" _Tanpa ditanya, Chanyeol langsung jawab.

"Siapa cinta pertama lo pas pertama masuk di sekolah in—"

"SANDARA-_SEONSAENGNIM-NOONA of course_! Woo-hoooo!"

Chanyeol mendadak heboh. Dia mulai tepuk tangan dan ngangkat sebelah kakinya ke meja. Kemudian tangan kanannya miring ke atas dan yang kiri miring ke bawah. Untung dia gak item. Coba kalo item, pasti dia persis banget sama patung Pancoran.

"_Babo_, harusnya jangan tanya yang itu. Semua orang juga tau," ujar Kris.

"Yah, gak jauh-jauh deh dari idolanya," timpal Suho.

"Oh iya, iya." Luhan menepuk jidatnya sendiri. "Memangnya kau benar-benar cinta pada Dara-_noona?"_

Chanyeol menggaruk tengkuknya. "Iya, cinta. Tapi bukan cinta sebagai kekasih. Cinta dari fans ke idolanya gitu. Gue kagum sama dia," jelasnya.

"_I see," _gumam Kris.

"Oh, jadi ada orang yang bener-bener lo cinta dong?"

"Ada lah."

"Orangnya ada disini gak?"

"Ada kok."

"Yaudah gih, ungkapin perasaan lo."

"Oke," jawab Chanyeol tiba-tiba. "Baekhyun-hyung, jadian yok!"

BRUSH.

Air mineral yang belum sampai di kerongkongan Baekhyun langsung tersembur keluar.

"Wih, frontal!" Seru Sehun.

"Ohok! Ohok! Ohook!" Baekhyun terbatuk-batuk hebat. Di sisi kiri dan kanannya ada Lay dan Kyungsoo yang dengan setia mengusap-usap pundaknya.

"Lu...apa? Lu ngomong apa, Yeol?"

"_I said: 'Be mine forever, my dear Baekhyun-hyung?'"_

_"_Tadi gak sekeren itu!"

"Oke. Tadi gue bilang 'Jadian yok'."

"Lo...waras?"

"Yap, 100%"

"Se-sejak kapan lo suka sama gue?"

"Yah, gatau hyung," jawab Chanyeol. "Lo tau sendiri kan, dari kecil kita selalu bareng-bareng, main bareng, ngerjain pr bareng, kadang main bareng. Ya gue nyaman aja sama itu semua. Dan entah sejak kapan gue suka sama lo, hyung. Tapi itu dulu."

"Hah?"

"iya, itu dulu. Sekarang gue malah **cinta **sama lo."

Baekhyun tidak tahu kalau wajahnya sekarang sudah seperti pantat bayi, merah disana-sini.

Mendadak Baekhyun merasa bisu. Dia bingung mau ngomong apa. Baru saja, dia ditembak sahabat baiknya.

"Terima! Terima!" duo kopi-susu mulai berkoar.

"Ah, masa muda yang indah," timpal Suho.

"Ikuti kata hatimu, Baekhyun-hyung," ujar Kyungsoo.

"Ah! Apaan, sih!" seru Baekhyun, dia mulai kesal.

Yang lain diam, bingung harus berbuat apa.

Chanyeol diam-diam mengepalkan tangannya. Ia sudah siap jika memang dirinya ditolak. "_Mianhae, hyung."_

"Maaf?" ulang Baekhyun. "lo emang nyebelin Yeol...

Harusnya lo ga perlu nanya hal itu. Karena gue pasti nerima lo, apa adanya."

"Aish, gue kira beneran ditolak," ujar Kai.

Chanyeol makin melebarkan senyumnya. Seolah gak peduli kalau wajahnya ketutupan sama senyumnya. "AAAA AKHIRNYA~~" teriaknya. Dia langsung berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan menghampiri _soulmate-_nya. Tidak lupa memasang senyum. Tapi, kali ini bukan senyum bodoh yang biasa, melainkan senyum bahagia.

Chanyeol sedikit menunduk, lalu mencondongkan wajahnya hingga hanya berjarak beberapa senti dari wajah Baekhyun. Hidung mereka nyaris bersentuhan. Mereka juga bisa merasakan hembusan nafas masing-masing.

"Y-yeol? Lo ngapain?" tanya Baekhyun. Mata sipitnya udah berusaha melotot dan membesar, namun tetap tidak bisa menandingi besarnya mata Kyungsoo.

"Hm?" Chanyeol naikkin sebelah alisnya. "Gapapa, gue cuma mau ngamatin wajah pacar gue kok."

Baekhyun sempet diem dulu. Dia gatau kalo mukanya udah kayak uang seratus ribu rupiah, merah-pink gitu.

"T-tapi, emang harus sedeket ini—"

"Hah? Kenapa? Mau lebih deket lagi? Boleh boleh."

Chanyeol makin memajukan wajahnya sebelum kepalanya digebuk pake Kamus Besar Bahasa Indonesia. Membuat jidat Chanyeol tabrakan sama jidat Baekhyun.

"Wanjir!" teriak ChanBaek barengan. Chanyeol megangin kepala dan jidatnya sedangkan Baekhyun megangin jidatnya. Yang gebuk kepalanya adalah Kai. Orang-item-tapi-seksi itu nyengir. "Weits, _triple combo!" _Katanya bangga.

"Sialan lu, kalo gue idiot gimana?!" protes Chanyeol.

"Lah, emang lu udah idiot kan?"

"Maksud gue, kalo gue tambah idiot gimana?!"

"Ya itu sih DL."

Chanyeol mendengus. Pandangannya jatuh ke arah Baekhyun yang masih ngusap-ngusap jidatnya.

"Hyung, sakit ya?" tanyanya perhatian.

"Yah, lumayan dah. Jidat lu keras banget," jawab Baekhyun.

Dan kejadian selanjutnya berlalu dengan cepat.

Chanyeol langsung melingkari leher belakang Baekhyun dan menariknya mendekat. Kemudian ia mendaratkan sebuah 'kecupan-penyembuh' pada dahi pemuda yang lebih pendek darinya.

Tiba-tiba saja, semua orang di ruangan itu meniru ekspresi khas Kyungsoo. "O.O" alias melongo.

Tik

Tik

Tik

Tik

Setelah beberapa detik, Chanyeol melepas ciumannya dari jidat Baekhyun.

"Nah, sekarang udah berkurang kan sakitnya?" katanya sambil tersenyum.

"Yeol?" Baekhyun ngedipin matanya beberapa kali. Dia bener-bener gak siap sama perlakuan Chanyeol yang begitu tiba-tiba barusan. Kemudian mengangguk "I-iya," jawabnya lemes. Baekhyun gatau kalo wajahnya sekarang persis warna utama Partai PDIP, merah semua.

"Wow," kata Sehun. "Gue gatau kalo lo bisa romantis gitu."

"Iya, ya. Gue kira lo cuma bisa malu-maluin doang," sambung Suho.

"_Lovey-dovey _nya ntar aja, Yeol," kata Kris.

"Oke, pas pulang jangan ada yang langsung pulang, ya? Kita makan-makan dulu, ditraktir sama pasangan baru ini~" kata Luhan.

Chanyeol melotot.

"Tapi hyung—"

"Gak terima protes. Yeol, cepet puter botolnya!"

Chanyeol memajukan bibirnya, agak kesal membayangkan dompetnya akan bolong tidak lama lagi. Ia beranjak dari sofa ke arah meja dan kemudian memutar botol tersebut, dan botol itu berhenti—

—tepat di depan sang _maknae._

Chanyeol tidak bertanya, tapi ia menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Sehun menatap Chanyeol dengan pandangan datar sambil menjilat bibirnya.

"_Dare."_

"Yakin?"

"Yep."

"Oke. Gue gak mau tau," kata Chanyeol dengan semangat. Tiba-tiba tangannya nunjuk ke Sehun, tepat di depan hidung _maknae_ bermuka datar itu, "Nanti pulang sekolah, lo **harus** ngelamar Luhan-hyung di depan orangtuanya. Trus rekam suara lo buat jadi bukti."

"HEEHH?" Luhan langsung bereaksi. Nampaknya Chanyeol balas dendam padanya. "Lo apa-apaan sih—"

"Sip," ujar Sehun tiba-tiba.

"WTF? Hun? Sehat?"

"Wal'afiat."

"Eh kok gini sih—"

"Ah, udahlah hyung," Kai menginterupsi. "Memang sudah saatnya kalian saling menyadari perasaan satu sama lain. _Chemistry _kalian tuh oke banget."

"Kok jadi ajang cari jodoh gini sih? Tapi, Jongin memang benar hyung. Kalian serasi," timpal Kyungsoo.

"Iya. Lama-lama gue gerah juga liat kalian selalu _flirting_ tapi gak jadian. Ya, Cuma ini satu-satunya cara," ujar Chanyeol cuek.

"Asik, makan-makan~" sahut Minseok.

"K-kalian! A-aish! Sakit kepala gue jadinya," Luhan memegang kepalanya yang tiba-tiba berdenyut.

Sehun menghampirinya, dan menggenggam sebelah tangan Luhan. "Jangan sakit, hyung. Gue ada disini."

Luhan noleh, "Hun?"

"Maaf, kalo ini mendadak. Tapi emang bener, kalo gue s-s-s-s-"

"Hah? Apaan, Hun?"

"S-s-s-s—"

"Wah, gaswat." Suho

"Nape?" Minseok

"Sehun kumat lagi." Suho

"Hah? Emang dia sakit apa?" Kyungsoo

"S-s-st-sth-th-thayang banget sama lo, hyung. Gue berthyukur tadi lo ngaku kalo lo itu _gay_."

"..."

"..."

"Oooohhh, thehunnie gugup ya? Cadelnya ampe keluar tuh wkakakakak," goda Kai.

"Berithik lu areng!"

"**Berisik** keles, wakakakak."

"Udah, Kai. Jangan godain Sehun mulu," ujar Kyungsoo.

"Eh iya iya hyung._. Aku godain hyung aja ya? Gapapa kan?" goda Kai, tidak lupa menaik-turunkan alisnya.

"Apaan sih..." bales Kyungsoo. Hidungnya mulai kembang-kempis.

Tao yang gak sengaja liat adegan itu, langsung cengar-cengir, "hehe, kayaknya bakal ada pasangan baru lagi nih."

"Siapa?" tanya Lay yang ada disampingnya.

"Hehe, bukan siapa-siapa kok Lay-ge. Eeeh?!" Tiba-tiba Tao baru menyadari sesuatu. "Lay-ge kepo ya? Bisa kepo juga ge? :3"

Lay kembali diam.

"i-iya," Jawab Luhan akhirnya. Sumpah dia bingung mau ngomong apa. "Gapapa, Hun. Yang penting lo udah ngaku," Luhan senyum. Senyum tulus. Senyum tulus berarti senyum yang paling manis. Sayangnya dia gak sadar kalo orang di depannya hampir mati mimisan.

"Iya. Walaupun gue lebih muda dari lo, hyung, makasih udah mau jadi uke gue."

"Iya, sama-sama—HAH? GUE UKE? OGAH!"

"Yaiyalah lo uke, Hyung."

"GUE MANLY GINI KOK—"

"EHEM." Kris kembali mengeluarkan jurus andalannya. Dan dengan ajaib, semua aktifitas terhenti. "untuk urusan perebutan posisi seme bisa dilanjutkan nanti. Jadi, bisa diputar sekarang, Sehun?"

"_Yes, Sir!"_

Botol plastik itu diputar oleh yang termuda diantara mereka, Sehun. Bagi Kyungsoo, menunggu botol plastik itu berhenti berputar sama halnya menunggu pengumuman kelulusan, bikin _deg-degan._

Sehun menjilat bibirnya ketika melihat ujung botol itu berhenti dan mengacung di depan orang yang diharapkannya. "_Truth or Dare_?"

"_Truth_," jawab Kai mantap.

"Siapa orang yang lo bayangkan ketika terakhir masturbasi?"

"Ebuset," timpal Chen dan Minseok barengan. Kaget sama pertanyaannya Sehun.

"Kyungsoo-_hyung__," _jawab Kai.

Dan Kyungsoo tersedak udara yang dihirupnya.

"G-gue butuh air..." desis Kyungsoo.

"Kiw~" siul Chanyeol. Kyungsoo langsung mendelik ke arahnya. Yang jadi tersangka cuma pasang muka idiot-gatau-apa-apa sambil ngelongok ke jendela dan berkata "wih, mataharinya bagus kayak kuning telor." Padahal jelas-jelas diluar mendung dan gelap.

"Wah," Luhan mengerjapkan matanya. "Kok Kyungsoo sih yang jadi 'model' lo? Emang yang lain gak ada? Yang lebih seksi gitu?"

"Engga," jawab Kai. "Soalnya cuma dia yang ada di pikiran gue. Lagian Kyungsoo-hyung itu seksi kok, banget malah."

Prok! Prok! Prok!

Semuanya nengok ke arah Baekhyun yang tiba-tiba tepuk tangan.

"Bagus sekali, Saudara Jongin. Anda memang luarrrrrrr biasssssaaa!" seru Baekhyun sambil ngacungin jempol.

"Hm," gumam Kai. Matanya melirik Kyungsoo yang sekarang makin membulatkan matanya.

"_Dafuq.__" _Sahut Chen.

Sehun menaikkan alis, "ada masalah, Chen-_hyung?"_

_"_Seharusnya jangan tanyakan hal yang konyol seperti itu, bodoh. Nenek Chanyeol yang lagi salto pun tau kalo Kai itu selalu mesum jika berhubungan dengan Kyungsoo."

"Kok bawa-bawa nenek gue?" Chanyeol gak terima.

"Hm, benar juga ya..." gumam Sehun. Sedangkan Kyungsoo yang disampingnya sudah _mengkeret._

_'Mau pulang..' _Batinnya sedih.

"Hehe, maaf ya, Kyungsoo-hyung," ujar Kai sambil garuk-garuk tengkuknya yang gak gatel, salting gitu. "Aku berusaha mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya, dan memang itulah yang sebenarnya terjadi," sambungnya sambil nyengir.

"I-iya. Gapapa Kai, hehe," jawab Kyungsoo. Keringat dingin mulai mengalir di pelipisnya. Membayangkan dirinya sebagai model masturbasi seseorang? Itu sama mengerikannya ketika tau bahwa Kris sebenarnya adalah seorang perempuan nakal simpanan ayahnya!

"_Next! _Wow, Kyungsoo-hyung!" seru Kai.

"Hah?" lamunan Kyungsoo tentang Kris-si-perempuan-simpanan-ayahnya terputus ketika mendengar suara Kai. "Aku?"

"Yep. _Truth or Dare?"_

Kyungsoo melirik bagian tutup botol yang memang mengarah ke dirinya. 'Bentar, sejak kapan itu botol diputer lagi? Ah, gara-gara Kris nih!' batinnya. Ia berpikir sejenak, jika ia memilih _Truth _bisa dipastikan pertanyaannya tentang cinta dan hal-hal yang berhubungan dengan itu. Sedangkan dirinya terlalu malu untuk mengakui hal-hal itu. Maka—

Gulp. Dia meneguk ludah. _"D-dare."_

Namun, tiada hujan, tiada badai, tiba-tiba perasaan tidak enak langsung menyergap dirinya.

'_Oh sh*t!'_

_"_Serius lo milih _Dare?" _tanya Kris sambil naikkin alis.

"Oh, Kyungsoo-ge suka tantangan rupanya~" sahut Tao.

"Kyungsoo bernyali juga," puji Minseok.

"Oke, hyung!" Seru Kai. Kobaran api imajiner mendadak terlihat di kedua mata Kai, dengan _background_ ombak menerjang dibelakangnya. Keliatannya dia semangat sekali.

Kyungsoo tidak pernah berfirasat seburuk ini.

"Karena Hyung telah memilih _Dare,_ maka—"

"Maka?" beo Chanyeol.

"Maka—Gue tantang lo jadi pengantin gue sepuluh tahun lagi!"

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

'Oh.

Tuhkan bener.

Pantes tadi _feeling _gue gak enak.

Ternyata tantangannya itu.

Seseorang di atas sana pasti benci sama gue T.T

Tapi, Kenapa—

Kenapa...?

Kenapa tantangannya begini...

TANTANGAN APAAN TUH!'

.

.

.

"IH, KECE TUH!" seru Baekhyun.

"Punya nyali juga lo..." timpal Kris. Diam-diam ia kagum pada adik kelasnya itu.

"Wah..." seorang Lay pun sampai terkagum-kagum.

Sehun dan Chanyeol tepuk tangan.

"Jangan nolak ya, Kyung!" kata Minseok.

Kyungsoo mulai panik ketika orang-orang disekitarnya malah mendukung tantangan Kai.

"KAI? T-tapi—"

Kai geleng-geleng. Jari telunjuknya juga ikut digerakkan ke kanan dan ke kiri. "Gak nerima penolakkan~"

Kyungsoo berharap ada petir yang tiba-tiba menyambar ruangan ini dan membumi-hanguskan semuanya.

Ia segera menengok ke pemuda yang sempet-sempetnya melakukan _menicure _di sofa. Dialah yang bertanggung jawab atas semua ini. Meminta pertolongan.

"Lu-luhan-hyung? Peraturannya...?"

"Peraturan apa, Kyung? Fuh~" Luhan niup kuku jarinya.

"Kalau tantangannya berlebihan...?"

"Huh? Berlebihan? Aku gak berpikir ini berlebihan, kok. Jangan lebay, ah."

"Hyung—"

"Yah, terima aja, Kyung. Lagian si Kai juga gak buruk-buruk amat..."

"Maksud lo..."

"Aih, ajang cari jodoh," gumam Chen.

"Tapi—" sambung Kai. "Gue nantang lo bukan sekedar main-main, hyung. Gue serius. Kalo emang lo ngerasa terpaksa dan gak mau, jangan terima tantangan gue. Gue gak mau kalo orang yang gue cintai gak bahagia gara-gara terpaksa jadi pasangan gue."

Semuanya diam.

"Kai..."

"Kkamjong... T_T" duo BaekYeol.

"Item... Kok lo keren sih," Luhan.

"¬_¬ maksudmu aku gak keren, hyung?" Sehun.

"Gue gatau kalo dia bisa puitis gitu," Minseok.

"Kalo orang jatuh cinta mah ada-ada aja kelakuannya," Chen.

"Anak gue udah besar," Suho.

"Hyung nikah sama siapa?" Lay.

"Sama Kris."

"Hah...? Jadi Kris-ge dan Suho-ge...?" Tao.

"Su, belom sunat kan lo? Sini gue sunat dulu," kata Kris dengan suara rendah. Ditangannya sudah terdapat kapak entah-dari-mana.

Kyungsoo mengabaikan percakapan teman-temannya yang mulai ngelantur. Dia menggigit bibirnya. Lalu mengangkat wajahnya yang tadi sempet nunduk. Matanya berkaca-kaca.

"Gak, Kai. Gue sama sekali gak terpaksa kok. Gue terima tantangan lo dengan sepenuh hati. Entah berapa tahun dari sekarang. Gue mau saat kita sama-sama udah sukses, baru gue akan jadi pengantin lo."

Lagi-lagi semuanya diam dengerin penuturannya Kyungsoo.

"B-b-b-b-b-b—"

"Hah? Lu ngomong apa Kai?"

"Be-be-be-be—"

"Kai? Kai? Woi! Ngapa lu? Lu bukan Jongin Gagap kan?" Luhan.

"BENERAN HYUNG? ;A;" akhirnya Kai kembali bersuara.

"Iya, Kai."

Dan kejadian selanjutnya terjadi sangat cepat. Pemuda yang lebih muda alias Kai langsung memeluk pemuda yang lebih tua alias Kyungsoo dengan bahagia, lalu memutarnya layaknya film India. Dibelakang mereka terlihat _background _lope-lope, pelangi, bunga, _sparkling-sparkling, _dan apapun yang melambangkan kebahagiaan.

Teman-teman mereka yang lain mulai mengapus air mata buaya yang tiba-tiba mengalir.

"Akhirnya cinta mereka dipersatukan. Persis cerita Stevano dan Rosalinda," kata Chanyeol dengan penuh haru.

"Siapa tuh?" tanya Minseok.

"Kakek nenek gue."

"..."

"Anjir, mata gue sakit," Kris.

"_Chukkae, _Kyungsoo-hyung dan Kkamjong~" Tao heboh sendiri.

"Oke, hyung? Tunggu aku sepuluh tahun lagi~"

"Kiw~ MAKAN-MAKAN~~~"

"Hazek, _triple date _neeh."

Kyungsoo sekarang mengerti rasa sakit kepala yang tadi dirasakan Luhan. Sebenarnya memang sudah lama Kai perhatian padanya. Kyungsoo juga berpikir jika Kai menyukainya. Kyungsoo juga tidak menangkal kalau ia mendadak senang jika berada di dekat adik kelasnya itu. Kyungsoo juga berpikir _mungkin _suatu hari nanti Kai akan mengutarakan perasaannya. Tapi—ia tak menyangka Kai akan seserius ini.

Ya sudahlah, pucuk dicinta ulam tiba, kan?

Botol kembali diputar oleh Kyungsoo, dan berhenti di depan _maknae _ gagal.

"Tao-ah, _Truth or Dare_?"

"_Truth _deh."

"Ada gak hal-hal yang menyebalkan dari Kris-hyung?"

Mendadak Kris merasa jantungnya dipukul palu besar. Apa-apaan si Kyungsoo? Dia mau bales dendam, huh?

"_Good job, Baby~" _Kai bersiul. Bangga karena mendengar pertanyaan Kyungsoo. Sedangkan Kyungsoo tidak menanggapi, tetapi diam-diam telinganya memerah.

"Ada," jawab Tao. Membuat semua orang bertanya-tanya.

_C'mon! _Gak ada yang gak tau kedekatan KrisTao di sekolah ini. Pasti selalu bareng-bareng kalo ada waktu luang. Dua-duanya juga gak pernah keliatan berantem ataupun konflik. Dah—oh! Ternyata sesempurna apapun hubungan yang terjalin, pasti ada bebatuan terjal yang harus dihadapi.

"Oh ya? Apa itu?"

Tao sempat diam dulu. Sedangkan Kris tetap memasang muka datar, meski di hatinya yang paling dalam ia ingin sekali terjun dari jendela sekarang juga, lalu lari sekuat tenaga menuju pelukan ibunya. Oh, untuk informasi, ruangan OSIS ada di lantai 4.

"Aku suka kesal pada Kris-ge jika sudah bersama Ace."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"?"

'Ace itu siapa?'

"..."

"..."

"Pfffttt."

Kris langsung memberikan tatapan 'ga-usah-ketawa-lu-centong-sayur!' pada Chanyeol yang sedang menahan tawa.

"Ace? Maksudmu, boneka Kris yang abal itu?"

"Woy—" seru Kris, gak terima boneka kesayangannya dikatain abal.

"Iya."

"Ooh," angguk Kyungsoo. 'Jadi si Tao itu cemburu ya? Hmm.' "Ada lagi gak?"

"Nngg...ada..." jawab Tao ragu-ragu. Matanya diam-diam melirik Kris yang memandangnya dengan penuh minat.

"Apa lagi?"

"Nngg...itu. Aah tapi Tao malu ."

"Gapapa, Tao-ah. Kan yang tau kita-kita doang," sembur Baekhyun.

"Gapapa, Tao. Bilang aja, Kris-ge gabakal marah," ujar Kris pelan. Tidak lupa untuk tersenyum tampan.

Seketika muka Tao menjadi cerah, "bener ya?" Kris ngangguk. "Hm, oke. Kadang aku suka kesel kalo tiba-tiba Kris-ge..."

"Ya?"

"Kris-ge ngapain?"

"Itu..."

"Yaaaaaa?"

"..."

"..."

"Kris-ge... suka _megang-megang."_

_**.**_

**Tbc**

**.**

Hahaha, maaf ya, ga jadi two shots (dua chapter) soalnya kupikir kepanjangan, jadinya aku potong disini.

Thanks to :

(terutama) yang udah bersedia me-review chapter 1 :)

Semua yang ngefav, dan follow

Dan semua silent readers

Hehe makasih banyaaak!

Maaf ya, kalo scene romantisnya ga greget._. 1) genre utama fic ini friendship & humor 2) saya lebih nyaman nulis romantisme tersirat, ga terlalu nonjol tapi ada feelnya. Kalo yg tersurat, saya gak jago fftt. Mudah2an bisa dimaklumi :D

see ya~ on next chapter!

Sign,

Mai


End file.
